Letters From Iraq
by Yukitoshuu Itsumademo
Summary: Arnold is stationed in Iraq for the war. Of course there is no war, but if there is, there will be a lot of these letters going home. It's ARnold writing home to Helga. Gerald also writes her a letter...


Letters from Iraq  
  
By Arnoldnhelga4eva  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own hey arnold and I have nothing to do with the Iraqi 'war' going on right now.  
  
Hey! I just gotta warn you 'bout this fic. I seriously got one of my classmates crying over this story, although when I wrote it for class, I used different names and I used the Vietnam war instead. The new chaps for WWCP and The Great Search should be up. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but there was no time during our homecoming week and I was busy all this week as well. Well, enjoy!  
  
Dear Helga-  
  
I'm writing, here in the dark deserts of Iraq, just waiting for some action.not that I want any. I can't believe the things we must do today. I almost can't bear to think of them.  
  
This morning, my company was assigned to ambush an attack on some Iraqi citizens. I don't know if I can go through with this. The mere thought of taking another life kills me. I didn't want to come here-you remember that day. It was all thanks to my draft number. Why couldn't one number of it be different.or maybe it was fate, cruel unsympathetic fate that brought me here. The other soldiers in this company would've killed each other by now if it weren't for me putting them back on track.(but who's not a little crazy and out of character here? We're all anticipating the dreadful moment we must endeavor to take another life over some stupid political fight. Most of us have no clue as to why we're in this war. But who could call it a war, when it's more of a massacre waiting to happen, and us soldiers know it. We don't stand a chance against the Iraqi soldiers who know the land so well(but I must stay optimistic. I mean that's what I'm known for. I'm Arnold, the one that fixes everyone's problems, but even I forget so at times like these where we must be strong but we feel weaker than men should be at a time like this. I must be boring you my love trying to wallow in my self-pity, but I have nothing better to write. Nothing has happened(nothing good for that matter anyway. I just wanted to let you know that I love you and I always will.no matter w---  
  
  
  
Miss Helga Pataki-  
  
Your beau, Mr. Arnold Pataki was in my company. He was the one person that kept us all sane in this crazy mixed-up world of hate, betrayal, deceit, and.confusion. He was the thing that made the world look on the bright side. He kept us optimistic even in the worst of times. I did see, once in a while that look in his eyes. I could tell he was thinking of you. Other times he was thinking of why he was here, why so many people deserved to die because of this political struggle. He was like that, always so caring of others. Always seeing the glass half full.  
  
I will let it be known that he was thinking of you when he died. He had that look in his eyes, the one I told you about. Then I found this letter, a little burned at the edges from the explosion. The notebook he was writing in flew from his hands when the mine went off. I witnessed the entire thing but don't want to put you in any worse state than you probably all ready are. We must stay optimistic like he would want us to be.  
  
He talked about you every day, and once in a while I became envious of that because he never told the other soldiers any stories about me, his best friend.(but I can say that after everything I've heard, you two were meant for each other. I guess I was pretty dense to not figure it out sooner. I can say that because I was his best friend.  
  
Before I break down, tell Phoebe I love her and I'll return to her soon. I want to wish you the best of luck in the future and to see you soon. Believe me, all he wants is to see you happy. He will be watching over forever.  
  
Sincerely~  
  
Gerald Johansen  
  
  
  
Okay, I had to write that for my English class (although, I used the Vietnam War and different names.) After I was done writing this, I thought it was depressing. Well, I'm done with this one so R/R please and read my other fics on my profile!!:D  
  
C ya l8ter!  
  
Arnoldnhelga4eva 


End file.
